So we meet again
by Minni May Yukibara
Summary: Saizo/Mc AU (Samurai love ballad party) rating is for later chapters, first published on tumblr.
1. Chapter1

He smiled slightly as the blade slid into his body, he could hear the yells of yukimura and sasuke as he slowly fell back. He was reckless, they knew it… he wished for death. He wished for her, his revenge was complete now, the one who had her killed was dead. It had been the only thing that had kept him going, there was nothing left now his eyes closed a smile on his lips as he whispered her name with his last breath.

When he opened his eyes he was in the middle of a field of Sakura trees. Looking around his eyes froze before filling with tears as he rushed forward.

" Saizo…" she whispered softly eyes soft.

" I avenged you…" he didn't know why it was so important he told her.

" I saw…" she murmured softly.

" Is this heaven?" he asked holding her to him tightly.

" No, this is the bridge… a few people have crossed… I told them I was waiting for you." she confessed quietly.

" what's on the other side?" he asked curious.

" I don't know... but it looks like an adventure" she admitted sheepishly.

He took her hand tightly lacing his fingers with hers. " Well then little lady, let's go"

The buried him next to her under the Sakura tree, yukimura refused to cry as he poured a bottle of sake for his fallen comrade. He knew he was happy now, he was with her….

She was late! Why now of all days, it was midterms! She was rushing to cross the street when an arm shot out yanking her back just as a car zoomed past the driver playing on his phone. She looked up to thank him words sticking in her throat as she looked straight into his eyes her heart skipping a beat.

" Are you alright little lady?" he asked curious as he gazed back, he felt his own heart skip a beat as he stared back.

" Y-yes… thank you have we met before?" she asked him with a blush as she pulled away from him only now noticing the bike he was walking seeing he was wearing the school uniform to the all boys school next to her all girl school.

" It feels like it doesn't it… do you want a ride?" he asked.

" What?" she blinked snapping out of her puzzlement.

" We'll be late otherwise get on" he stated getting ready to ride off. He went fast on purpose just to feel her clinging to his waist. He was glad that his alarm decided to break last night….


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't stop thinking about her, he even dreamed of her a few nights ago, such a strange dream. It was like they were in the past with what they were wearing. As hard as he tried he hadn't so much as caught a glimpse of her since that day. Walking out of his house he paused to see his neighbor's bike unlocked again. Well… his friend would have to learn that things get stolen if not properly locked, it was completely beside the point that he had picked the lock the first time…..

She was waiting at the intersection when a voice spoke up beside her. " Well hello there little lady" a voice said beside her making her look to him.

" Oh, it's you…. I never did get your name…" she answered curiously.

" It's-" he was cut off by a loud yell from behind.

"SAIZO!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BIKE!!!"

"oh dear… seems like I made him mad… come on little lady before he catches us" he stated motioning her to get on the bike.

" Um… I don't…" she looks back

"I guess I have no choice then…until next time little lady." he sighed and before his friend could see leaned over brushing his lips against her cheek making her blush brilliantly before zooming off. She watched him go in a daze the guy chasing him wearing the same uniform as him.

" Why do you always steal my bike?" his friend complained as they sat in class.

" You're never late when I do yukimura you should be thanking me dear besides I'm teaching you a valuable lesson, you should always lock up your things" he replied grinning.

" I would have but somebody broke my lock last week because he woke up late" Yukimura reminder him.

" really… what a jerk want me to hit him?" he asked.

" It was you Saizo! I give up…. Stop taking my bike" he huffed and looked out the window to see what the other boys were looking at excited.

Shrugging his shoulders Saizo looked out as well and froze apparently the girls next door were doing laps around their track. His eyes locked in on her, she was smiling and laughing with a friend.

Yukimura watched his friend curious as to which girl had caught his attention. Before he could find out the teacher had called out to start the class.

He was fully expecting to have to chase his best friend for his bike again but it sat there in the rack no Saizo around at the end of the day. Suspicious he looked it over to see if something was wrong with it.

Saizo waited at the gate ignoring the whispering and giggling girls as he watched for the only one he wanted anything to do with. When she walked out he pushed off the wall he was leaning on to approach her. "Hello little lady"

She looked at him blinking a small blush on her cheeks as she remembered what happened that morning. " H-hello Saizo…. Right?" she asked.

His answering smile made her blush slightly. " Did your friend take his bike back?" she asked.

"I left it for him, felt like walking instead." he admitted. " Maybe in...that direction? " he motioned.

" Oh, well see you later then… I go this way" she told him smiling slightly and bowed politely before walking away leaving him there stunned as he watched her.

He glanced to her laughing friend. " smooth… I'm afraid you have your work cut out for you with (mc)... guys like you come around once a week. Tho I don't think she's ever remembered their name, you have that going for you at least… I wish you luck." she told him smiling eyes lit with laughter when she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Saizo wanted to skip out he really did but his mother had dragged him shopping so he could hold the bags, she tricked him into it in front of his father, the one person he couldn't get out of anything in front of. His only consolation was that he was able to drag yukimura into it as well.

"I thought you were my friend Saizo…" yukimura muttered as they headed for another store.

" Why your my best friend, can't you see how thoughtful I was to invite you so you could put those big broad shoulders to good use?" saizo replied with a smile.

" I hate you..." he informed him irritated.

" Yes dear" he replied still smiling.

They turned hearing a rather young angry voice telling a few bigger kids to leave him alone and saw one push him down. " Damn it what did I ever do to you?" he demanded slowly sitting up.

" Now that wasn't very nice… how would you like to pick on someone your own size?" saizo asked stepping up when the boy turned to sneer he paled. Both saizo and yukimura were well known both in and out of their school.

" You ok kid?" saizo asked.

"I'm fine… I didn't need any- holy crap it's you! Your him it's I mean… it's an honor" he stood quickly and bowed.

" Ah.. good to know kid we need to get going try and stay out of trouble ok" yukimura told him hearing Saizo's mom calling for them.

" I will my sister should be out soon" he informed him waving as they walked off.

" Sasuke I'm finished sorry it took so long I'll buy you some ice cream." (mc) walked out of the music shop a bag in hand.

" Sis! You never guess who I just met…" he replied excited.

" Oh? And who was that?" she asked smiling.

Her voice made him turn quick his eyes gleaming slightly with excitement, well now yukimura knew who he was looking at. He had to admit he couldn't blame him she was pretty gorgeous. Saizo watched them until they disappeared into the crowds of people. Honestly he had the worst luck in the world, why was he always either just missing her or interrupted when he would see her, what did he do in a past life to piss off fate like that?

Yukimura sighed at the irritated look his friend wore as they continued to shop. Saizo's mother finally set them free and they were wandering to their favorite pizza joint when they ran into them again. This time saizo wasn't letting her get away so easily, thankfully the place was packed and the only room was to join their table.

" Well hello little lady, mind if we join you? The place seems packed" saizo asked smiling.

It was sasuke that piped up first eyes excited. " Sure!"

(Mc) blinked at her normally overprotective little brother's sudden acceptance. He normally didn't allow anyone within touching distance of her but he didn't even twitch when Saizo slid into the booth beside her as he scooted so yukimura could sit next to him.

" Did you order yet?" yukimura asked distracting sasuke.

" No here did you want to see the menu?" he asked.

" It wasn't very nice of you the other day to leave me hanging like that little lady " he whispered to her while yukimura drew sasuke into an animated conversation.

" When did I do that exactly?" she asked innocently.

" Hey why are you so close to my sister?" sasuke suddenly demanded.

" Ah, she had something in her eye. Say are you in any martial arts classes?" he asked. " It would help if you get bullied again." he said changing the subject.

" Oh, well mom said I could start this summer so I've been looking into schools." he admitted eagerly.

" Have you looked into my family's school?" Yukimura asked distracting him again.

" I thought about it but I like Kirigakure freestyle better, but there isn't any openings and the wait list is long…" he admitted sadly.

" I can get him in if you like…" he whispered to her eyes mischievous.

" Oh...for what price?" she asked suspicious.

" a chance… one date" he stated.

She looked to sasuke watching him, he had been heartbroken when he found out he couldn't get into that dojo. " Promise me… no matter what happens he gets in" she whispered back.

" I swear to you on whatever you like that I will get him in" he promised.

" Fine… you got your date" she told him.


End file.
